Searching for Error
by Chippy
Summary: In a world plagued by menace, one seeks to promote it. Told from the POV of a Team Rocket member. [Chapter 2 up]
1. To Lead a Life of Betrayal

Searching for Error Chapter 1 - To Lead a Life of Betrayal  
  
Heh. I haven't seen any of these so far, so I decided to write one for myself. Basically, it follows the journey of a seventeen year old that joined Team Rocket named Daimaru Akaochi. Was really brain dead on name, sorry. Anyway, I can't really describe, but I hope you enjoy. Uh, PG for slight swearing and typical pokemon violence. And, I've neglected it in my other fics, but I don't own pokemon. I own Daimaru and the other characters. I own most of the descriptions, etc.  
  
My eyelids rose slightly, the dark sapphire of my irises now scanning the pitch-black room I was in. I could just barely see the outlines of a staircase in the left corner, a table right next to the staircase, and alas a door with a hook on it. The table held a phone like object and a round one, sitting together next to a PC. I glanced at the suit hanging from the hook of the door, jet black with a hat, pants, and shirt with a large, red "R" on it.  
  
Yes, just a month ago I had joined Team Rocket, the prime organization in evil and theft. I glanced at the clock. 4:56 AM. My mind began to search for the memory of how I got there. I was in the Team Rocket Training Camp Underground, below a cove in Viridian City. That would explain no windows, and the cold feeling of being surrounded by dirt just outside. I slowly sat up and leaned against my pillow, still reviewing what would happen that very day.  
  
I remembered how it had all started - the explosion in Saffron. Team Rocket bombed Saffron City a few months ago, and stole all the pokemon at their newly opened adoption center. Yet, as I thought about how I felt right then, I wasn't actually afraid. My hometown was being destroyed by a notorious mob, and I felt a feeling of amusement that was more than slight. Ignoring a voice at the back of my head that told me I was a betraying little runt.  
  
Sure, I was short. Not that it matters. I never really fit in to the pokemon world, the entire training business. That's why I still hadn't gone to become a trainer. I had gone through school my whole life, acing every subject. It's fine with me. People had told me I should become a pokemon trainer, because I had a real gift with them. Did I? Not quite. That's why I'd joined Team Rocket, right? I yearned for power among these amazing creatures, especially with my knowledge of all of them.  
  
That was another reason they had accepted me into Team Rocket - I was a genius on everything pokemon and not. I knew how to handle them, and even if I was living a lie by pretending to be nice to a pokemon, I wouldn't care, they'd listen, they'd learn, and they'd fight a whole lot better. I knew how to charm all of them. I knew how to train all of them. Damnit, I'm just good.  
  
I could work well with them and still have a heart of steel. I gained pleasure from others mental pain, and I gain mental pain from nothing. As soon as I found out in the Newspaper that Team Rockets hideout was in Viridian Gym, I sent in an application, hoping I'd be accepted. In fact, I can still remember the trip there after I got a letter back.  
  
It, of course, had to be done secretly, with all the high security against them these days. They had said all new Rockets had to head to the Train Station in Saffron at 2:00 AM Sharp or before. That was easy for me, I luckily lived there, and though Saffron does get a bit confusing at times, I know my way around with ease. But then again, getting there unnoticed might be a problem. One false action on the way there could trigger the end of Team Rocket's acceptance to new people.  
  
Anyway, that night, I slid out carefully, only hoping that the Train Station would be open, and this was real. To tell the truth, I couldn't even believe I was getting out. And as I walked there carefully, in all black, I thought about how my family would feel. At least, I didn't have any friends, so I didn't have to think about them. It made me shudder leaving those close to me, and leading a life of betrayal, with a team that had almost killed them once and would hope to do it again for some rare and powerful pokemon. But I ignored the accusing thoughts and went on.  
  
Eventually, I reached the Train Station. I had made it out of the eerie streets that reminded me of what I was giving up. The door looked like it always did. After being repaired, the station wouldn't be in service for a while, so as the closed sign hung lightly over the clean, seemingly untouched window, I turned the knob. It creaked, and I had made it in. If Team Rocket weren't there, it wouldn't be open. Besides, there was what seemed like hundreds of others there anyway, sitting, waiting to be taken to Viridian Team Rocket HQ for Training.  
  
Alas, the dark figure at the door flinched as the sound of the magnet train rushing back in arrival chimed in our ears. "Come on, the first load is done, all who received 2 AM invitations depart now," he said in a rusty, evil voice, opening up the door to the giant magnet train. Most of the room stood up and stepped aboard. I was last on board, but the train was long enough to have plenty of seating left.  
  
The lights were on in the magnet train. My eyes quickly adjusted. The train was very high class. The seats were all velvet and a fitting red. The halls were wide and spacey, and there was even plenty of legroom. There were pockets in the back of each seat for storing things, and nice armrests that could be adjusted. The seats even came in rows of threes. If I took up all the armrests I could lie down and take a rest. I'm pretty sure that we would get free food if this were an actual ride. However, this all seemed sort of unnecessary for a speedy train like this.  
  
Immediately we arrived. No, not in Goldenrod. This train had somehow gone all the way to Viridian instead. The trip to the gym after being on the train was harsh. Evidently, the station we had been at was very well hidden, and we had to walk for at least three miles through the night wild life to get to Viridian. From what I've noticed, I believe the station is in a cove far in the depths near Indigo Plateau.  
  
When we got there, I was surprised by the heavy defense around Viridian. I mean, sure, they had been found out now, so they had to defend themselves if they were assaulted, but really, did they need this? Giant pokemon of multiple elements standing guard all the way around the gym, and large gates behind the pokemon. The pokemon there were obviously very well trained.  
  
The group flooded into the gates as the Team Rocket guide punched in a code on the gates that lead in. I hesitated before walking in and instead laid my hand upon a giant Blastoise curled up in his shell near the entrance. Its shell was hard, and I could feel its breathing making the shell move just slightly with every sigh. It towered over me and reached the gates in size. I eyed the others who had been on the train, still walking into the gym, and dashed after them. The semi-orientation when we got there was much more comforting than the trip, not that I minded it.  
  
Viridian Gym was a whole lot bigger than I expected. There were panels all over the floor that would transport those who stepped on it to one panel to another in different directions. The puzzle of getting across all of them and down a hidden staircase was surprisingly difficult. As a ground based gym might go, everything else was underground. Statues of legendary pokemon holding torches aligned and lighted the long area when we got down the staircase.  
  
Not much else happened while we were there. Everyone took there seats and eventually a few more groups came. The leader of Team Rocket and Viridian City Gym, Giovanni, introduced us to the ways and purpose of Team Rocket, and explained the basics and where we would be for the next month. Giovanni seemed a lot like me in away as I watched him give a speech carelessly. A brilliant smirk upon his face, and ideas that could match nothing. His head was balding, other then a buzz cut with dark brown hair, and he wore a maroon business suit. Afterwards, we ventured back out through the route and once again we saw the station, which wasn't alone.  
  
Surrounding it were several buildings - an item supplies center for all Rockets, five giant business buildings for the higher in grade Rockets and the actual training, a Mission Assignment Center, and a long, long, long building that represented the training camp. Below it was where I was now, in one of the dorms provided. The training was pretty boring, like school, except only a month long. I already knew everything, and soon enough, I found myself about to be an official Rocket.  
  
So, here I was. A pitch-black room, 5:00 AM in the morning, about to become part of one of the pokemon world's most hated organizations. Gosh, how exciting. I stepped out of bed, now aware of why and how I was doing this. That was important to know when you were going to leave the peace and quiet of a place you were just getting used to. Or at least for me anyway.  
  
I walked steadily over to the table with the PC and the two objects on it, just barely making out the colors used. I picked up the round object and smiled, as it weighed down my hand with its heaviness. A Rocket Ball. Commonly used to steal pokemon, it was made out of pure steel, a pure black on top with a Red "R", and gray on the bottom. My first pokemon. I had made it. Figures, because I hadn't gotten a single thing wrong during training. The other item was Rocket Gear. Had specialized features of Team Rocket - it's own Pokedex that filled in as I went.  
  
I grasped the cold, hard ball that was soon to be my main partner in business, and grinned. I could tell, I had gotten something good. At the end of the training course, they had made us take a test to determine which pokemon we would receive. Generally, the pokemon starters were almost always psychically darkened to agree with humans. I, of course, was already guaranteed to get a good one because of my scores.  
  
At last, I set the two things back down and walked over to the hook, pulling off my new suit, and then walking through the door to a dark bathroom. I kept the lights off, changed into the Rocket suit and eyed myself in the mirror. My skin had always been very white; I didn't get a tan much. However, my short, messy hair was jet black, and I could probably blend in easily if I stuck to the shadows.  
  
I grinned once more and now attached the Rocket ball to my belt and folded the Rocket Gear onto my wrist like a watch. I took one last look around the room before I left to begin my career at last. I had left my home at seventeen, and I questioned myself on whether I could make it the rest of the way. And as the enemy? I didn't honestly expect that. But then again, now Team Rocket were the good guys, not the enemy. I soothed myself carelessly. I knew I could make it. I always make it. With confident thoughts in my head, I trotted up the steps.  
  
That room was pitch dark too. A kitchen, a dining table, and a bed in another corner. Cornelius had been assigned my roommate and instructor. Rather an experienced failure they had decided to give to me for help. I blinked at him snoring loudly in his bed, ruffled brown hair, and tanned skin, then folded out my Rocket Gear. Rocket Gear, unlike regular pokegear, could hold multiple phone numbers, instead of just six. At the top of the phone number list was Cornelius's name, and following was every single rocket that was now there. A lot.  
  
I frowned at my 'instructor' in a bored fashion and exited the building quietly. I had gone out early, so it was still dark, and not many other trainers were out. I unhooked the Rocket ball from my belt. It was spacious enough to let it go. A small, brown, fox like form appeared. What seemed like a necklace around him was white and fluffy, his tail tipped with another spot of white. His ears were pointed and alert, while his feet, though stubby, were clearly fit for agility. I had gotten an Eevee.  
  
The strangest thing was, Team Rocket HQ obviously hadn't changed the Eevee to obey evil plans, or he would have had different fur colors. I bent down and stared at him. Dark sapphire eyes stared at me with utter determination, a hint of natural evil glared at me. Eyes almost the exact same as his stared right back at him. I couldn't help but grin. He was awesome. It had paid off.  
  
I reached my hand out to pet him and he looked as if he was going to snap, but I knew he wouldn't. A pokemon wouldn't bite if it knew the person didn't care if they did or didn't. They'd still get to them with their remaining hand in the end. He was easily smart enough to see that. I stroked him and he bent down, a low growl forming in his throat. "Shut up, I'm bored. Do you know any games before we are doomed to a life of following orders?" I asked him flatly. Now fully awaken, I wasn't just a bit hyper.  
  
Eevee stopped growling and sat up again, still allowing me to run my hand down his soft, powerful back. He looked at me thoughtfully and sniffed my hand, then began clawing at it carelessly. I grinned. Wrong question. This was his idea of a fun game, now wasn't it? Scratches now were covering my entire arm and hand from his sharp claws. It hurt like hell, but I didn't mind. I had the most disobedient, ingenious and powerful pokemon I figured was possible. I was impressed. Oddest of all, I actually liked him. No, not pretended to. Sure, maybe I was a Rocket now, but that doesn't mean I can't show actual care for one of my pokemon.  
  
He locked his jaw onto my arm in an annoying fashion and I sighed. "Okay, your name's Evan. Playtime's over, so you might as well give up on the arm and come with me to get our first mission. Besides, you have to get used to being controlled by a nerdy idiot, or Team Rocket will put you to death," I said pleasantly, smiling as Evan made a face that said "I'm not being controlled by you no matter how much you try and threaten me and I'll be damned if I let you call me that." I stared back at him with a "Then you are," face, and he climbed up to my shoulder with irritation.  
  
The two of use headed a bit farther down to the Mission Assignment Building. It was about five stories, and almost all of the lights were on, making a nice blend with its solid brick surface. I pushed open a door to reveal a room with about ten computers, and technicians lying in sleep right before them. I blinked and my eyes reached the counter stretching across the room, blocking access to the staircase. No one else was there, except for another sleeping worker at the counter.  
  
I walked up to him and grinned at the bell on the counter as Evan played with it. 'Evil but extremely playful. Interesting personality,' I thought to myself, smiling at my new pokemon. The ringing quickly awoke several people in the room, but when the man at the counter woke up, Evan stopped playing with it and sat down to observe the guy now standing up, ready to attend to us.  
  
"Ready for your first assignment? Tell me your name, Giovanni has arranged things for quite a few new Rockets already," he explained, strolling his chair away from Evan, hoping he wouldn't attack him. "Daimaru Akaochi," I answered, reciting my full and rather annoying name. He typed something into the computer and took another glance at me. "Ah hah! You're the one who aced the course. Giovanni would like you to begin by gathering a full team. Call us with progress every week. Steal or catch, your choice. Train them well, it's all good."  
  
I picked up Evan and he immediately responded by clawing at me angrily and then sprinted to the top of my shoulder, now nipping my ear and ruining my face. I chuckled and the guy at the counter raised an eyebrow. "We've had trouble getting rid of that one. We were really hoping you'd get along for once. Extremely anti-social. He almost killed the last rocket that tried to handle him," he told me, wide-eyed at the fact I didn't care about Evan using me as his chew toy.  
  
I hesitated, frowning. He could have been a bit more comforting, couldn't he have? The guy sweated and smiled again. "I mean, good luck, he seems to..like you.in some insane way.." He quickly said and once more laid his head back down upon the counter and fell asleep. Evan stopped scratching me up and sat sturdily on my shoulder, now bored. I petted him lightly as he yawned and curled around my neck. I looked up at the clock. 5:30 AM now.  
  
In only a half an hour we would finally depart. We faced outwards and headed to the Supplies shop, taking some civilian suits, a tent, a lantern, a sleeping back, a backpack, and a few Rocket balls. I had enough cash - not only did they provide us with money when we graduated, but I had a successful job at a Silph Co company computer programming when I was home, and I got plenty of money from that that I saved up. Besides, the stuff was cheap.  
  
OK, I didn't put much action into that chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed. Please review and read next chapter as well! 


	2. Only to Venture Further

Searching for Error Chapter 2 - Only to Darken Further  
  
Wow, I already have 3 reviews! Thanks for all the nice comments, I really appreciate it! Anyway, I'll continue with this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I'm not sure if it's as good though. And, I still don't own pokemon. Sadly.  
  
After buying my supplies, I had decided to make Evan a bit stronger by training him in the area around the cove. There were plenty of things I hadn't noticed when I was traveling through there in order to reach the gym. The tall trees utterly got rid of all the sunlight, so even when it wasn't night, the place was flooded with Hoothoots, Ghastlys, and Rattatas. It was filled with violent pokemon, and I quickly wondered just how we had gotten through there with the Rocket guide.  
  
Evan, however, enjoyed it. Not that I didn't. I was rather impressed by the pokemon around there's need to kill every trainer in sight. The only thing he didn't like, was of course, the Ghastlys. Not being able to rip them up and have his yaps actually affect them really made him angry. That didn't matter. Wild Ghastlys usually ignore things that somewhat annoy them, so we didn't have too much of a problem with that.  
  
In my own selfish and lazy way, I had thought Evan would have gained a few levels after being with other trainers, but as the guy said, no one could quite handle him. I couldn't really control him myself, but it made taking valuable things that aren't mine all the more fun with a pokemon that really enjoyed it. I mean, sure, I can't say I enjoy him freely doing more to me than he does to every opponent he faces, but I've made it clear that I don't actually care, and in the end I won't torture him somehow, because he's nice and powerful and I want to keep it that way.  
  
After gaining a few levels so that Evan wouldn't somehow faint in the middle of a large project or mission that might be assigned later on, we headed out of the winding forest. There was no set path, so all the time we were weaving through it around trees in thin opening that just barely showed. The forest was rather luscious with plant life really. Off the trees, despite the lack of sunlight, were flowers blooming from ever branch. And I couldn't take a single step without stepping on another one.  
  
Just like it had been the first time we were there, the forest was extremely long. I can't say I didn't get lost more than ten times, but at least it was great for Evan's training. Most of the area was mossy, and wet. Around every large stump was a patch of moss surrounding it, so it made the entire journey feel like it had rained for at least five hours before. Parts of the place I could tell that it was built on water, and some actual type of bog. I mean, that was after noticing an extremely steep hill leading down to more land and a nice little lake.  
  
After walking for about an hour, Evan was at a fairly powerful, and we had found our way right outside of Indigo Plateau. I couldn't really remember much of the journey in the forest, but I wouldn't need to, that was the last time I would travel through it. I had put on some civilian clothes and painted the Rocket balls red and white, so not only did the "R" blend in with the top, but I would also look like a completely regular trainer.  
  
I had managed to capture a HootHoot and Rattata. For obvious reasons, with a team of almost all normal pokemon, it was sort of hard to get a Ghastly. Eevee had learned Sand Attack a few levels before we decided to try and leave. HootHoot now knew Foresight and Peck as well, while Rattata, had learned Quick Attack, and Hyper Fang right before we got out. Luckily, the forest was a brilliant place to get pokemon that might slightly agree with a Rocket, with their violent ways.  
  
Evan didn't really care about the new pokemon himself. He ignored them, and being the most powerful of the three, they stood away from him anyway. He generally now stayed out of his pokeball all the time. It was obvious that his opinion was that he was still free. Nah. Rocket pokemon are nice and captive. That's the fun of it.  
  
I had deceived the other two pokemon into thinking I was nice, but I think they were starting to get confused with the fact I never used a single healing object on them, though I had picked at least a hundred berries. Why waste berries on a pokemon? They were all mine! Besides, a pokemon isn't any good if it can't stand without them, right?  
  
Outside we had run into a convenient bunch of Nidoran males and females, Sentrets, Spearows, Dodrios, Poliwags, and Pidgeys. I had nine Rocket balls left, so it was to my advantage. I would be able to capture all of those, and still have two left. With a team like mine, I would impress trainers enough for them to respect me for half a second. God, what a feeling that was, particularly for a Rocket like me that's not supposed to be respected.  
  
I looked at my fine team. HootHoot perched upon a tree, a sharp, orange beak, yellow, gleaming eyes, and brown, rugged feathers, as he stood upon one leg, sleeping in the daylight of the afternoon. Rattata, nibbling on an odd peace of fruit, free from his surrounding, purple and white fur, and his large, useful teeth cutting easily down to size with every bite of the fruit. Sentret, standing guard, glancing around carefully, and looking out for enemies, different shades of brown colorfully, striping his fur, an odd combination for Sentret fur. Spearow, talking to Evan in his own, incredibly annoying, squawking language, red, brown, and black feathers upon his entire body, fierce eyes staying in an unfriendly state that would never pass as long as he was mine. Dodrio, two playful and serious heads sticking out with long, black necks from a brown, ruffled body, two powerful and quick legs accompanying her. Poliwag, happily prancing about, searching for a pond, his liquid, blue skin gathered around a swirled stomach, a feather tail floating in air behind him. Pidgey, also perched, cleaning her feathers with care, a look of enthusiasm with the simple action.  
  
The Nidorans I found the least needed, and I sent them to my storage system from Team Rocket. I figured all of them would become useful. Pidgey and HootHoot would be able to fly me at day and night once they evolved. Sentret could stand guard for police, or anyone unwelcome to Rockets. Poliwag would be very useful for water travel, while Spearow could actually agree with Evan and me. Alas, Dodrio with her two sides and quick feet could carry us across land with immense speed. Later, I would take out the Nidorans, and when they evolved, they would be valuable poison pokemon.  
  
After training them to a nice extent, I walked into Viridian City. 'Maybe, if I challenge a few people, I would be able to steal their pokemon afterwards,' I thought to myself, grinning at the pathetic position of the city. I could see why Giovanni chose this city as the right place for a lair. It had a rather helpless feeling to it. The way it as arranged, the gym in a hard to access cove, the pokemon center, small, and simple. The pokemon mart, in the same section as the pokemon center, all sitting in an interesting little pattern. Just the way the buildings were shaped hinted a simple break in, with the windows leading pleasantly around each building, and the always-open style.  
  
They would be extremely easy to deceive and attack. I stepped into the pokemon center and grinned. There were a heap of trainers there. I figured that most of them would be at least slightly powerful. I bet most of them had come there to face Giovanni, and he was the last gym leader, so I'd get a lot out of this. I sat down in one of the only spaces left there on a bench and smiled at the two people next to me, then nodded down to Evan, who jumped onto my lap and sniffed at the two people on the sides like he was a nice Eevee.  
  
The trainer on my left grinned and stroked Evan. "Nice pokemon here. Are you new? This doesn't look like a common first pokemon, especially with those eyes," he commented, still petting Evan, who hinted annoyance but played along anyway. The trainer glanced up to talk to me. Evan slowly removed one of the pokeballs from the trainer's belt and allowed the ball to be hidden behind him. I picked up the pokeball quickly, dropping it into my backpack that I had purposefully left open so I could go through with this plan, and I could tell the trainer hadn't noticed, because he continued conversing.  
  
'God, what a moron,' I thought, as I slipped a fifth pokeball into my open backpack I eyed his belt for another, but it wasn't in reaching distance for Evan. I sighed, and continued explaining to the guy about how Evan was my "Dad's Pokemon," making up things easily as I went along. Evan took a look up at me, making sure I noticed he couldn't get the last pokeball, and jumped onto my shoulder in a need to get away from the jabbering idiot.  
  
I smiled and stood up. "Well, been nice talking to you, I have to go, planning on getting the Boulder Badge," I lied, and waved to the guy I had just stripped of his pokemon. We trotted out to Route 1 and sat back against a tree. "Time to see what this idiot's got," I told Evan, grinning at our fine new collection. I maximized the first pokeball and watched as the shape began to form after its release.  
  
A brown head with two spikes on the back of it and determined eyes appeared. Its body was tall, and its sturdy arms ended in huge scythes. Giant scales upon his back stuck out for excellent protection, and long, powerful legs that had sharp claws at the end held the figure up. Ah hah, Kabutops. Quite well taken care of too. Kabutops took an odd look at me, confused. I grinned. I'd just lie to him about why he was there. I know, that was extremely careless of me, but oh well. I used an accent, just as the trainer I spoke to earlier did. That way, it would seem as if I was from the same area as the trainer, and that he might know me.  
  
The Kabutops looked scared and hopped to the top of a tree with his flexible legs. He sat up there, trying to figure out what was going on. I released a shell like figure next. Horns topped the entire spiral shell, and blue, flailing, squid like legs stuck out of its body, round, alert eyes staring at us, just as confused as the last pokemon. Omastar. Two ancient pokemon, interesting collection, but Giovanni would be very satisfied.  
  
I grinned at Evan. "Aerodactyl next, right?" I predicted to him, grinning. Lucky, this was a great collection. I threw out the next pokeball, after returning the other two. A gray figure shot through sky with the ray of light from the pokeball, a triangular spike at the end of his tail, and another spike upon its hard, rock back. Giant wings extended through the sky, and a pointed head with four sharp teeth in an open, calling mouth. Of course I was right.  
  
Evan sat, pleased at our new catches, he bit my arm in his own affectionate way and laid down next to me. I released the fourth pokemon, and a sea monster like shape appeared. A large shell sat on her back, spiked all around. Four large flippers connected to her fit, blue body, leading up to a confident face with a horn to finish off the beautiful Lapras. Evan eyed them and yapped at me, now waking up to see the elegant water pokemon.  
  
I returned her and threw the fifth pokeball into the air, catching it in my hand and then sending it back up. I repeated this a few times and then threw it towards the ground, waiting for the last and hopefully most powerful pokemon to come out. I mean, it seemed as if the pokemon got more powerful as I released them. I was wrong. I can only describe the next pokemon with two words. Large and round. His face was tired, and his gigantic stub of an arm laid on his resting belly, while his other one lay sprawled out on the ground with his huge feet. Snorlax.  
  
"That's quite a change," I commented, Evan and I were wide-eyed at the lazy pokemon. It didn't look very strong either. It wasn't. I sighed and returned it. I didn't think Giovanni would be very impressed by this thing. I figured it was mine to keep. I doubted that it had even been awake enough to know who his last trainer was anyway.  
  
Evan pranced to my shoulder. "Eevee, eve," he said. I, of course couldn't actually understand him, but we were a lot alike, so I knew what he was trying to say. Food. It was already 2:00 PM. I had been an official Rocket for about eight hours now, and still we hadn't eaten. I stood up and headed over to the pokemon center. I'd have to phone Giovanni and send him his new pokemon anyway.  
  
I took a good look around the pokemon center when I got there. It was rather small for a pokemon center. It didn't have any trade or battle links. Upstairs was just rooming. I wouldn't stay there for the night though. There was a nicer Inn where I'd get my own room instead. There was a counter stretching all the way across the room, and a nurse standing pleasantly next to a machine, smiling. The guy from earlier was gone, luckily.  
  
"Hey, you!" I heard a cry from the right of me and quickly glanced to the side. A boy about my age with blonde, combed hair, jeans, and a white T- Shirt with a Master ball on it ran up to me angrily. "I saw you steal that guy's pokemon with that Eevee of yours!" he shouted, his face red and raging. "That nice person's pokemon got stolen? My god, that's terrible! Besides, Evan and I would never do something like that!" I was generally a poor actor, so it must have rather easy for him to sense pure sarcasm in my lying voice.  
  
He scowled, and the entire pokemon center now had their eyes on us. "Don't lie! I'll fight you right here and now! I know that person collects prehistoric pokemon, so you'll send out them now that they're in your belt!" he shouted. I grinned. I wasn't really afraid to blow my cover and admit that I did steal the pokemon, but that would really take away all the fun of deceiving them, and beating the heck out of them too, like I would this guy. "Well that's rather violent, now isn't it? Let's take it outside, say, Route 1? I have no prehistoric pokemon with me, only my brand new team. Anyway, how about this..if you win, I'll honestly give you every pokemon I have, but if I win, then your pokemon are mine," I proposed, still smiling. The over confident idiot quickly accepted.  
  
We stepped into the weedy grounds of Route 1. I wasn't surprised by his first choice. A little seahorse pokemon was released, a long snout sticking out and three spikes on his head. A blue body and white striped stomach with tiny white little wing like flippers stuck out as well. His tail curled at the end of his body, the Horsea's eyes slanted. "Horsea, Smokescreen!" the idiot boy yelled.  
  
I quickly reacted. "Evan, dodge and tackle," I didn't have to yell my orders. I didn't see how it changed anything the pokemon did. Evan charged at the enemy with utterly no mercy. The Horsea flew threw the air with the force of the tackle. "Come on! Now, Bubble!" he continued, trying to pretend he was a good trainer in his own idiot way. "Ah hah. Evan, you choice, maybe a few tackles will finish it off," I told him. Not maybe. The tackles did. Evan was too ruthless for them not to.  
  
"Horsea! Grr..Swinub! Go!" he shouted back stupidly. I sighed and shook my head at his attempts to win. His pokemon were clearly very badly trained, the small brown pokemon with black stripes and a pig like snout. I took a glance at his belt. Only one other pokeball there was left. He really was a novice. After this, he'd be down to one pokemon. "Evan? Just, beat him up," I said carelessly. He wasn't worth any effort. Evan agreed with me, because with every swift tackle of his, he had a dull look on his face.  
  
"Ahh!! Swinub! That's it, Wartortle!" His Wartortle was just a bit weaker than Evan, so this would be a lot harder, with a boulder hard shell, azure ears, and two blue marks on his body, the Wartortle began to battle. "Evan, give it all you have," once again, I found no need to shout and Evan took his time attempting to knock the enemy out. "Bite!" my opponent called out to clearly his strongest pokemon, and Evan found himself for the first time at a disadvantage. The two powerful pokemon traded tackles as the important battle continued.  
  
I hesitated. "Evan. Stop attacking Wartortle, concentrate on the trainer," I said to him, now grinning. "You know what to do. Take the other pokeballs, and knock him out," I ordered, and in one hit, the trainer was on the ground. I quickly helped him by picking up the Wartortle's pokeball and returning him. It wobbled insanely, but I kept my hand around the crease, so that it would be much harder to break free.  
  
"What are you doing! You did steal those pokemon! You're from Team Rocket!" the idiot finally figured out. I rolled my eyes and kicked his now scratched bleeding body to the side. "And I expect you'll tell someone? No, Evan. Now just how can we prevent that?" I asked my Eevee, smiling. Evan slowly stepped up to the body, then glanced up at me. I nodded. Matters sometimes have to get serious, now don't they?  
  
The brown evolution pokemon bent down and extended his claw towards the throat. I sighed. Did Team Rocket really include killing actual people in the end? My smile had gone, and memories of my life before rushed through my head. I shook the thoughts out of my mind quickly and took another glance at the trainer who was nearing death, shouting out madly for mercy.  
  
I blinked at the person, bent down, and pulled off his backpack, then picked up Evan. "Listen, I won't kill you if you don't tell anyone, okay? Next time I see you, you won't be so lucky, especially if you call the police," I took his pokegear from around his wrist and threw his weak little water pokemon back to him. "Make one false move for the rest of your life out and I'll slice you in half," I told him simply, and glanced around to see if anyone saw me. It didn't quite matter anyway, sinse I could simply kill them too.  
  
I took another look at the body and realized the situation I was in. I wouldn't kill him. No, that would also put me in a bad position. But he was sure to tell somebody in the end, right? I glared at the guy once more and sighed. He had gone unconscious now, after Evan carelessly bit him a few times. I definitely didn't trust him. I sent out Aerodactyl. "Evan, can you convince Aerodactyl to fly to the Blackthorn police station with this guy and back to the Viridian Inn?" I whispered to Evan, who nodded as I put his backpack back on and slipped the Snorlax into his backpack.  
  
I grinned as the Aerodactyl flew off with the trainer and Evan and I headed back to the Viridian pokemon center. The man I had stolen the prehistoric pokemon from was back. "I hear you stole my pokemon, what's going on? I can't even find them now," he told me angrily. "I know, actually, it was the boy who challenged me that stole them. He wanted to frame me. I just got him locked up in Blackthorn police station, and I believe you'll be able to find some of the pokemon stolen from you there if you try. The rest, have been lost, sadly," I explained to him. Once again, a poor lie. But idiots like these can believe anything, right? He nodded and I saw him walk over to the PC to withdraw a flying pokemon so he could get there quickly.  
  
After he left, I got a room in an Inn and deposited Omastar and Kabutops in Giovanni's box under my name. I grinned. I was sure to get some type of promotion for that. I glanced at Evan and let out my other pokemon. I didn't mind having them out in the room. They'd like me more that way. From what I've studied, pokemon obey more if they like the trainer. They also grow more quickly.  
  
I sighed and allowed my eyes to close under the night sky. I had trained my pokemon before I went to sleep, so I didn't have much to worry about. The thoughts of the day passed through my bored and unsatisfied mind. "I should've killed him," I muttered to myself as I fell asleep. Evan curled up beside me, and my unconscious thoughts judged the day ruthlessly. At least I would keep the Aerodactyl.  
  
I'm not quite sure if that turned out right, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Please review. It took me four hours to write this, but it was fun. 


End file.
